Souvenirs d'une vie passée
by Soso77G
Summary: Narcissa voit son cousin Sirius quitté la maison brutalement. D'apparence imperturbable, elle continue à vivre sa vie d'étudiante modèle de Serpentard. La vie de son cousin lui importe-t-elle si peut qu'il y parait ?
1. Chapter 1

Voici une fiction sortit tout droit de mon imagination, se déroulant à l'époque des maraudeurs

**résumé** : Narcissa voit son cousin Sirius quitté la maison brutalement. D'apparence imperturbable, elle continue à vivre sa vie d'étudiante modèle de Serpentard.  
>La vie de son cousin lui importe-t-elle si peut qu'il y parait ?<p>

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, tous les droits reviennent à cette chère JK Rowling !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>PLOC … PLOC … PLOC…<p>

Narcissa écoutait distraitement le bruit de la pluie tombant contre la fenêtre de sa chambre quand elle se décida à regarder l'heure qu'il était. Trois heures du matin …  
>Cela faisait pratiquement dix fois qu'elle regardait l'heure et à chaque fois elle se faisait la même réflexion :<br>* _Allez ma vielle, faut dormir là, demain maman nous emmène au chemin de traverse pour acheter les affaires pour Poudlard !_  
>Seulement il n'y avait rien à faire, le sommeil la boudait et elle ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil.<p>

Sans cesse, les souvenirs du dîner qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant lui revenait à l'esprit. Ça avait été un dîner qui avait pourtant commencé parfaitement normalement.  
>C'était un repas de famille plus précisément, il avait été organisé pour fêter l'anniversaire de son cousin Regulus. Toute la famille était donc réunie et tout le monde discutait joyeusement excepté son cousin Sirius qui, comme à son habitude, ne gratifiait jamais personne de la famille ne serait-ce que d'un sourire. Ces derniers n'étaient visiblement destinés qu'à ses amis Gryffondors et à ce foutu Potter en particulier.<p>

Narcissa se rappelait avoir beaucoup plaisanté durant ce diner en compagnie de sa sœur Andromeda.  
>La jeune blonde, de nature curieuse, voulait connaitre l'identité du nouveau petit ami de sa grande sœur. En effet quelques jour auparavent, elle avait intercepté une lettre lui étant destiné et depuis, elle était bien décidée à savoir qui était ce jeune homme dont sa sœur semblant si éperdument amoureuse !<br>Seulement Andromeda était très déterminée à ne pas dévoiler son identité. Elle était visiblement nerveuse de parler de ceci, elle tordait ses doigts dans tous les sens, se touchait les cheveux, bafouillait lorsqu'elle parlait ... Bref elle était très clairement mal à l'aise d'aborder le sujet.  
>En réfléchissant bien, Narcissa se rendait maintenant compte que sa sœur avait habilement réussi à détourner la conversation pour parler de Lucius Malefoy. La plus âgée ayant bien remarqué l'attirance de sa cadette pour le jeune homme, elle s'était servit de ce prétexte pour changer de sujet de conversation.<br>Cette technique avait d'ailleurs fonctionné à merveille car Narcissa s'était laissé emportée à parler du blond en question avec entrain et passion.

Néanmoins, les deux sœurs avaient été coupées dans leur discussion car le ton était monté entre leur sœur ainée, Bellatrix et Sirius.  
>Narcissa n'avait pas saisit l'intégralité de la dispute mais il semblerait que leurs points de vue divergeaient concernant la montée du nouveau mage noir dont il ne fallait absolument pas prononcer le nom.<p>

A ce propos, la jeune blonde réalisait que les membres de sa famille ne tarissaient pas d'éloges pour ce sorcier. Elle-même avouait être impressionnée par sa puissance et par le fait le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas les moldus ni les sangs de bourbe. Ces points là étaient des arguments qui lui plaisait.  
>Néanmoins, elle devait bien admettre qu'il lui faisait peur. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller et se demandait s'il ne serait pas capable de tuer un bon nombre de sorcier – même de sang pur- pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle avait peur d'être contrainte de rejoindre un camp dans le futur s'il venait à acquérir encore plus de puissance.<p>

Bien entendu, Narcissa gardait toutes ces craintes pour elle car sa famille ne comprendrait pas et la ferait passer, comme d'habitude, pour la petite chose sensible et fragile de la famille.  
>Cependant, Sirius, lui, n'était pas du genre à se taire lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait. Et pour le coup, ce sujet là était au top des sujets qui le mettaient hors de lui.<p>

Déjà qu'il se retrouvait souvent en contradiction avec les idées de la famille concernant la pureté du sang ou bien la supériorité des sorciers sur les moldus, là c'était le pompon si on peut dire …

De ce que Narcissa en avait entendu, Bellatrix défendait celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom en disant que c'était un noble sorcier, qu'il défendait donc des valeurs nobles concernant la pureté du sang. Ce à quoi Sirius avait répliqué :

- Mais vous êtes complètement obsédés par ça putain à force d'essayer de respecter votre pureté du sang à la con ça donne des enfants détraqués par la consanguinité ! Regarde toi Bellatrix t'es carrément schizo !

Évidemment, il est inutile de préciser que cette tirade lui avait valut les foudres de la famille dans son intégralité.

La jeune sorcière se rappelait que tout le monde lui hurlait dessus. Il essayait de répondre mais à chaque fois une nouvelle personne prenait le relai pour lui crier dessus de plus belle.  
>Si bien que le repas de famille s'était très rapidement transformé en un véritable capharnaüm tellement il y avait de bruit.<p>

Après un temps qui paru interminable à Narcissa, la mère de Sirius avait haussé le ton et s'était écriée :

- T'es content de toi Sirius ? T'as gâché l'anniversaire de ton frère !

Ce à quoi Sirius avait répondu en se levant de sa chaise :

- Évidemment avec vous c'est toujours moi qui gâche tout ! Et bah vous savez quoi, je me casse comme ça vous serez contents et moi, j'aurai plus à entendre vos conneries sur l'autre connard de mage noir !

Sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter, il avait bondit hors de la table, avait enfilé sa cape d'hiver à la hâte et avait claqué la porte d'entrée en la refermant derrière lui.  
>Sur le coup personne ne parla … Tous regardaient en direction de la porte comme si elle allait s'ouvrir à nouveau et que Sirius entrerait dans la pièce en criant.<br>Mais bien entendu, la porte était restée fermée. Bellatrix avait lancé bien fort un « Bon vent ! » et les conversations avaient repris doucement pour critiquer ce très cher Sirius.

Sur le coup, Narcissa avait été d'accord avec le reste de la famille. Il fallait toujours qu'il gâche tout, qu'il montre qu'il était différent d'eux …  
>Déjà son admission à Gryffondor avait fait polémique d'autant plus que lui était on ne peut plus ravi de ne pas être à Serpentard « comme vous tous » pour reprendre ses mots.<p>

Il ne s'était jamais réellement considéré comme appartenant à cette famille en réalité, Narcissa s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il avait toujours été un peu à part même enfant, et là, depuis Poudlard, ça s'était intensifié, il ne parlait que de ses amis, de Potter … Il devait considéré que c'était eux sa véritable famille, ils devaient avoir les mêmes valeurs, les mêmes points de vue.  
>Narcissa avait bien remarqué que Sirius passait son temps à s'attaquer aux Serpentards comme pour se venger de sa propre famille, comme pour leur montrer qu'il était totalement opposé à eux…<p>

**TUUUUUUUUUUUT**

Un bruit de klaxon de camion moldu ramena Narcissa à l'instant présent. Instinctivement elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure. Il était cinq heures du matin …  
>Néanmoins, cette fois, elle sentait ses paupières se refermer …<p>

Ses dernières pensées furent destinées à son cousin Sirius … Pour ce qui devait être la dixième fois de la soirée elle se disait «_ J'espère qu'il va bien tout seul dehors en pleine nuit …_ »


	2. Chapter 2

Voici mon deuxième chapitre,  
>N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

- Allez Narcissa réveille toi à la fin, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle !

La dite Narcissa entrouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. En tout elle n'avait dormi que trois heures et son corps voulait clairement lui faire comprendre qu'elle manquait de sommeil. Il serait préférable pour elle de prendre une potion revigorante pour tenir debout aujourd'hui.  
>Enfin bon, pour prendre cette potion il faudrait déjà que la jeune fille réussisse à se mettre debout une première fois.<p>

Cela faisait en effet trois fois que sa mère venait dans sa chambre pour la réveiller mais il n'y avait rien à faire, son corps refusait obstinément de lui obéir. Dès que sa mère fermait la porte pour aller réveiller Andromeda – qui semblait ne pas vouloir se réveiller non plus – ses yeux se refermaient immédiatement et elle retombait dans un doux sommeil.

Seulement là, il fallait qu'elle se lève. Elle avait des milliers de livres à acheter pour entamer cette sixième année à Poudlard. Beaucoup de ces livres ne l'intéressaient pas comme ceux demandés en histoire de la magie par exemple mais la jeune fille aimait beaucoup étudier donc elle était bien décidé à tous les acheter !  
>Déjà que l'année dernière elle avait raté un livre en potion car elle était arrivée trop tard chez Fleury &amp; Bott et qu'il était en rupture de stock, elle avait du partagé le sien avec un Poufsouffle débile pendant toute une semaine. Il était donc hors de question qu'une telle chose se reproduise, il fallait impérativement qu'elle se lève.<p>

Le fait de repenser à ce Poufsouffle boutonneux – elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son nom mais bon, qu'importe après tout- lui redonna un élan d'énergie. Elle repoussa sa couverture d'un geste sec, frissonna en sentant l'air frais contre sa peau et se leva d'un bond.  
>Comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça, elle se retrouva quelque peu déboussolée pendant quelques instants mais très vite, elle reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer.<p>

En une demi heure elle s'était douchée, brossé les dents, coiffée avec soin, habillé avec classe et élégance et avait demandé à sa mère de lancer un sortilège sur son sac à main afin qu'il puisse contenir tous les achats qu'elle allait effectuer durant la journée.  
>Sa sœur Bellatrix, étant prête depuis un très long moment, ne cessait de montrer son impatience en râlant quant à la fainéantise de ces sœurs.<br>Narcissa ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait autant d'histoire étant donné qu'elle n'était plus à Poudlard depuis trois ans, elle n'avait plus de fournitures scolaires à acheter au chemin de traverse, elle n'avait donc aucune raison valable de s'impatienter de la sorte mais bon, Narcissa connaissait bien sa sœur et savait que quand elle voulait faire quelque chose, il fallait que ça soit fait dans la minute !  
>Quelques instants après elle, Andromeda enfila ses chaussures et les trois sœurs, accompagnées de leur mère, purent se rendre au chemin de traverse en se servant de cette bonne vieille poudre de cheminette.<p>

Comme d'habitude, Bellatrix passa en première et une immense fumée verte masqua sa disparition à travers l'âtre de la cheminé. Passa ensuite Andromeda puis vint le tour de Narcissa.  
>Elle s'avança avec assurance jusqu'à la cheminé, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'écria « Chemin de travers ! »<p>

Le paysage changea immédiatement. Alors qu'elle avait simplement sa mère dans son champ de vision, la jeune fille se retrouvait maintenant devant une foule compacte de sorciers.  
>Un brouhaha caractéristique s'accompagna de ce spectacle et elle put en conclure qu'elle était bien arrivée à destination.<p>

- Par quoi tu veux commencer ?

Andromeda se tenait près de la cheminée dans laquelle elle était arrivée. Sa grande sœur n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle, elle passait donc ses ASPIC cette année et avait encore plus de livres à acheter qu'elle. Néanmoins, Andromeda n'était pas une grande adepte des études, voila pourquoi elle attendait sa sœur pour faire ses achats, elle voulait animer un peu cette corvée qu'était l'achat des fournitures scolaires.

- Comme tu veux, on peut commencer par les livres comme ça on est sur qu'il en restera !

Andromeda se mise à rire en réponse à la réplique de sa jeune sœur. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien du scandale qu'elle avait poussé dans la boutique l'an dernier lorsque son livre de potion n'était plus en stock …

- Ça marche ! Ah maman est là allons y alors !

Andromeda se mise en route, suivit par leur mère mais Narcissa se stoppa en chemin.

- Bella ne vient pas avec nous ?

En effet, elle avait beau regarder partout autours d'elle, elle ne voyait pas la moindre trace de sa sœur ainée. Seulement, cela n'avait l'air de n'inquiéter personne.

- Non, elle reste avec son petit ami, le jeune Lestrange nous l'avons vu lors du mariage de Melinda Parkinson !

Effectivement, Narcissa mettait un visage sur ce Rodolphus Lestrange mais ce n'est pas à ce mariage qu'il l'avait marqué c'était à Poudlard. Il avait le même âge que Bellatrix et restait quelques fois avec elle mais elle n'avait pas remarqué de véritable passion entre eux. Cela étonnait beaucoup Narcissa que sa sœur s'amourache de ce sorcier de la sorte surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air très puissant. Bellatrix qui vouait un véritable culte à la puissance des pouvoirs magique, cela se révélait très étrange mais bon … Il était de sang pur après tout.

- Ah ok bon bah alors allons y !

Les trois femmes se mirent en route pour la fameuse librairie Fleury & Bott's. Elles mirent de longues minutes à y parvenir tant la foule de gens était importante. Impossible de passer dans une rue sans heurter quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça c'était quand Mme Callipsa Black ne s'arrêtait pas pour discuter avec l'une de ses connaissances.  
>Narcissa en avait assez de tout ce monde, surtout qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient intéressant ! Partout des Poufsouffles ridicules, des Serdaigles prétentieux ou des Gryffondors à peine plus intéressants qu'un elfe de maison ! Pas l'ombre d'un Serpentard, ça en était désespérant.<p>

Enfin, au bout de la rue qu'elle et sa famille venait d'emprunter, Narcissa aperçut l'enseigne de la boutique. Enfin elle pourrait acheter ses livres pour passer à autre chose.

- Pardon j'aimerai passer !

Devant elle se trouvait une famille de sorcier qui discutait joyeusement. Cela ne plaisait que très moyennement à Narcissa qui voyait encore une entrave à sa mission initiale.  
>La mère de cette jolie fratrie se retourna vers elle avec un sourire compatissant.<p>

- Nous aussi ma chère nous aimerions passer, seulement tu vois il y a la queue donc nous sommes tous forcés d'attendre.

Le ton qu'employait cette femme fit monter le rouge aux joues de Narcissa en une fraction de seconde. Savait-elle au moins à qui elle s'adressait de la sorte ?!  
>Heureusement pour tout le monde, la fameuse file d'attente choisit ce moment précis pour se débloqués et le plus jeune des enfants tira la manche de sa mère en lui criant :<p>

- Aller maman on y va, ça avance !

La femme lança un regard d'excuse à Narcissa qui ne se priva de la gratifié du regard le plus glacial qu'elle avait en stock.

C'est donc, encore plus énervé que jamais que Narcissa entra – enfin – dans cette boutique. Néanmoins, l'intérieur était à l'image des rues … Bondé !  
>Il y avait des gens partout, certains faisaient même voler les chaises pour parvenir à accéder aux livres en hauteur, c'était de la folie !<p>

L'effervescente était telle que bien vite, Narcissa perdit sa sœur et sa mère de vu. Tant pis, elle irait rapidement chercher les livres de sa liste et s'occuperait de les retrouver plus tard.  
>Elle sortit donc cette fameuse liste de son sac à main extensible et y lu « milles potions magiques, destiné aux élèves de sixième année ». Parfait, c'était exactement celui qu'elle souhaitait trouver en premier.<br>Elle se fraya donc un chemin parmi les sorciers agglutinés devant une revue montrant la célébrité Flora Johan en tenue de plage se dandinant au milieu des rochers – Pathétique ! – et parvint enfin à trouver le rayon tant convoité.  
>Elle commença à regardé les titres des ouvrages pour voir où pouvait bien se trouver le sien quand elle entendit une voix familière.<p>

- Oh mais vas y James on fait demi tour, on s'en fou des potions ça sert à rien, on a déjà le livre de DCFM ca suffit !

- Arrête Sirius, il nous le faut, pour devenir auror il faut suivre toutes ces matières on est obligé mec !

Narcissa s'arrêta net. Sirius se trouvait dans le même rayon qu'elle et il était visiblement accompagné de cet idiot de James Potter. Eux visiblement n'avaient pas encore remarqués qu'elle était là.  
>Deux choix se présentaient à elle. Soit elle faisait demi-tour et faisait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, soit elle allait leur parler.<br>La première proposition était tentante, après tout Sirius les avait lâchement abandonnés…  
>D'un autre côté, Narcissa était curieuse de savoir comment se débrouillait son cousin. Etait-il allé habiter chez Potter ou bien faisait-il semblant que tout allait bien et dormait dans la rue ?<p>

- Oh bah tiens, regarde qui est là Sirius !

A force de réfléchir, Narcissa n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Du coup une autre opportunité s'était présentée à elle sans qu'elle n'y pense. Potter était tombé sur elle a force d'avancer à travers la ranger de livres.  
>Gênée d'avoir été découverte de cette façon, Narcissa rougit immédiatement face à cet imbécile de Potter.<p>

- Qui ça ? Servilus ?

Sirius avait dit ça avec un sourire évident sur le visage. Narcissa savait bien que les deux Gryffondors détestaient ce pauvre Severus et qu'ils ne se privaient pas de le lui faire comprendre.  
>Le sourire de Sirius se fana néanmoins en voyant que la personne mystérieuse était en faite sa cousine.<p>

- Ah c'est toi … Prend tes livres et rentre chez toi, on a rien à se dire !

- Je comptais pas te parler figure toi !

Blessée par le rejet de son cousin, la jeune sorcière avait répondu immédiatement sur la défensive. Elle qui s'était inquiétée pour lui, il n'en valait même pas la peine !  
>Narcissa baissa les yeux afin d'éviter qu'il ne voit son trouble et se dirigea vers les livres qu'elle voulait acheter.<br>Sirius lui s'était désintéressé de sa cousine aussi rapidement qu'il était allé à sa rencontre. Seul James Potter avait l'air déstabilisé par la situation. Il semblait même a Narcissa qu'il la regardait avec peine et gêne .

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé entre les deux cousins. Narcissa avait choisi ses livres avec hâte et n'avait qu'une envie c'était de sortir de cette boutique.  
>Elle qui avait eu tellement envie d'y entrer c'était déplorable …<p>

En partant vers la caisse pour régler tous ses achats elle entendit Sirius engueuler Potter

- Pourquoi tu me l'as montrée ? Tu crois vraiment que j'avais envie de la voir ?!

- Nan nan mais c'est sortit comme ça … Elle avait l'air aussi surprise que toi en plus

- Tu vas pas la défendre nan ? aller on rentre j'en ai marre !

- Comme tu veux mais calme toi gars, y'a pas mort d'hommes…

Voilà qu'il s'en prenait à son cher Potter maintenant … Le monde était à l'envers, d'habitude Sirius ne parlait que de son James d'amour …

Narcissa finit la journée en ne pouvait se sortir son cousin de la tête. Elle n'avait plus de raison d'être inquiète pour lui, visiblement il s'en sortait parfaitement bien.  
>Néanmoins, il avait l'air affecté. La manière dont il avait parlé à Potter interpellait la jeune blonde, cela ne lui ressemblait pas …<p>

Narcissa décida de s'enfermer dans sa chambre afin de se détendre. Elle alluma la musique de sa radio moldu et ouvrit son journal intime. Cela faisait des années qu'elle l'avait. Elle l'entretenait plus ou moins régulièrement selon son état…

Là elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de se confier.

_« Cher journal …._  
><em>Il est partit … Il nous a définitivement lâché mais j'ai l'impression que ça le touche plus que ce qu'il ne montre …<em>  
><em>J'espère qu'il va bien … »<em>

Narcissa referma son journal par manque d'inspiration. Comme à chaque fois elle n'avait pas grand-chose à écrire.  
>Ses pensées refusaient de s'inscrire sur le papier, comme si elles voulaient à tout prix rester uniquement dans sa tête pour ne jamais les supprimer.<p>

C'est donc l'esprit bien préoccupé que Narcissa s'endormit cette nuit là.


End file.
